


Making Time

by Stina0098



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of Lecture Halls, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stina0098/pseuds/Stina0098
Summary: Mark turns back to the lecture, tapping his pen against the paper, and Donghyuck is about to do the same when Mark bites his ring finger. It isn’t meant to be sexual, just one of his many habits, but it sends heat zinging up Donghyuck’s spine.Before he knows it, an idea has popped into his head.(In which Donghyuck and Mark attend a lecture but quickly find themselves distracted.)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 284





	Making Time

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was Never supposed to See The Light Of Day, but then mar managed to somehow be endearing AND a menace at the same time in peak mar fashion and bam i was smack in the middle of nsfw town. this is the result!
> 
> hope you enjoy c:

Mark turns to him half-way through the lecture, in the middle of their professor changing slides, and asks him if he’s spending the night.

He’s dressed in a pale blue sweater, black hair falling just short of his eyes, and despite it being a completely normal question, despite them now having dated for over 6 months, Donghyuck feels his pulse spike.

“We could order chicken,” Mark continues, leonine eyes darting between his own. “Watch a movie, maybe.”

Donghyuck senses his underlying message, knowing from experience that watching movies always ends with their clothes on the ground and Mark digging his nails into his back.

“I can’t,” he answers, cursing his study group for deciding to meet late on a Wednesday. “Tomorrow?”

“Basketball practice.” Mark grimaces. “And then Ten invited Johnny to stay the week. There won’t be much room for privacy.”

Donghyuck bites the inside of his cheek, knowing that he has no reason to be annoyed with Mark’s roommates but failing either way.

He’d looked forward to spending the weekend alone with Mark, to seeing the flush creep over his cheeks as Mark reached his climax, to hearing the choked way he would say his name. The Mark when they were alone was always so unapologetically affectionate, humming songs into his hair after they’d had sex, playing his guitar and attempting to make them hot chocolate, initiating hugs and kisses.

If Ten and Johnny were over, Donghyuck would be lucky to even get a kiss on the cheek.

“I was hoping you’d come over,” Mark mumbles, slumping back into his seat. “I’d planned for it.”

He turns back to the lecture, tapping his pen against the paper, and Donghyuck is about to do the same when Mark bites his ring finger, deep in thought. It isn’t a sexual act, just one of his many habits, but it sends heat zinging up Donghyuck’s spine, reminding him of Doyoung’s birthday party. It had started with them both taking shots and ended with them locked in Doyoung’s bathroom, Mark muffling moans into his hand as Donghyuck sucked him off against the bathroom door.

Before he knows it, an idea has popped into his head.

Donghyuck glances around the room.

Most of the students were sitting front row, focused on the powerpoint projected onto the whiteboard, and even if they did turn their heads, they wouldn’t see anything other than their faces. They wouldn’t see their thighs or hands, anything below their necks.

Donghyuck lets his hand come to rest on Mark’s inner thigh.

At first Mark doesn’t react, simply humming into the touch and tilting his legs towards him, but then he slides the hand up his thigh. Donghyuck runs his fingers over the denim of his jeans, over lean muscle, and stops just below his groin, his thumb brushing over Mark’s clothed cock.

The tapping stills.

“Donghyuck?” Mark breathes, turning to look at him with furrowed brows. “What are you doing?”

“Making time,” Donghyuck answers smoothly. “This is probably the only time we’ll be alone for the rest of the week.”

“We’re in the middle of a lecture.”

“We’re in the back,” Donghyuck responds. “And our professor has terrible eyesight. He won’t notice us as long as we’re quiet.”

He stretches his hand out until his entire palm is covering Mark’s groin, palming him gently through his trousers, and sees Mark’s eyes darken, the outline of his cock feeling fuller than it had a second ago.

Mark bites his lower lip, his eyes dark.

“Do you want me to stop?”

He sees Mark consider the proposal in his head, weighing the prospect of them getting caught against them not having another chance to fuck for the rest of the week, and although Mark might hide it well, Donghyuck knows his boyfriend inside out –knows him better than he knows himself at times.

Slowly, slowly, Mark spreads his legs.

Donghyuck’s swallows drily and stops palming him, instead letting his fingers ghost over Mark’s stomach and caress his skin. His muscles are defined but soft under his touch, and Mark sucks in a breath of air as Donghyuck runs his fingers lightly over his stomach before they finally come to rest on the button of his jeans. 

The metal is cooler than Mark’s skin, and Donghyuck takes his time unbuttoning it, knowing that the best way to get Mark riled up was to go slow, and finds himself pleasantly surprised that Mark’s cock is already straining against the denim, begging to be touched.

Donghyuck only withdraws his hand so that he can spit wetly into his palm before he slips his fingers underneath the thin fabric of Mark’s underwear.

More than he hears the gasp escape Mark’s lips, he feels the way his thighs tremble.

He jerks against him, Mark’s cock as nice to hold as it is to view. Donghyuck feels it harden under his touch, the way Mark is helpless to squirm in his seat, to rock into his hand. Donghyuck wishes he could sink to his knees, that he could mouth along the side of Mark’s cock and reduce Mark to even more of a mess but knows that would have to wait.

Donghyuck curls his fingers around Mark and sets a slow pace, knowing exactly how his boyfriend likes his cock to be stroked, that the wet saliva and heat of his hand was already making him struggle to think, to focus on the lecture being held in front of them. By now he had probably tuned out the professor, focusing solely on the tight, wet heat of Donghyuck’s hand as it gripped his cock and made his blood sing.

His theory is proven correct when Donghyuck brushes his fingers over the sensitive head and Mark lets out a high-pitched sound that has his hand flying up to cover his mouth.

There is already a flush on his cheeks, and Donghyuck truly thinks it’s been too long since they’d last had sex because his own cock is already straining against his trousers, aching and full at the sight of him. It would have probably been better to have been in the middle of bed where they could take their time and kiss, but having his hand in Mark’s pants, jerking him off secretly while the lecturer went on about corporate social responsibility was enough to have all the blood in his body rush south.

Mark, the humble golden boy, popular by students and professors alike, getting his cock jerked off in class. It painted an all too pretty picture.

The hand that isn’t covering Mark’s mouth goes to grab his, intertwining them, and Donghyuck heart stutters at the unexpected affection.

“I’ll return the favor,” Mark chokes, but Donghyuck just hums a little in response, enjoying coaxing moans out of his boyfriend a little too much to mind that he was developing a pair of blue balls, that he was tasting iron from accidentally biting his lip a little too hard.

Donghyuck speeds up, tightening his grip on Mark’s cock, and Mark keens, his head falling against Donghyuck’s shoulder, turning his head to mumble into his t-shirt.

“Fuck, Donghyuck,” he gasps. “I’m close.”

Donghyuck lets his hand slip down Mark’s cock, down to his balls, to brush over his rim, and the very second Mark lets out the neediest sound Donghyuck thinks he has ever heard, Mark looking absolutely horrified a second later, there is applause echoing throughout the lecture hall.

Donghyuck reacts quickly, grabbing his jacket from the chair next to him and settling it over them, and keeps still as he watches people shuffle out of the lecture hall, pretending that he is doodling into his notebook as he draws gentle circles into Mark’s cock with his thumb, Mark’s twitching in response.

He knows that some students glance their way, their reputation preceding them the way it always does, but pretends that he doesn’t see them. Their lecturer apparently doesn’t, because he shuffles out of the room without as much as glancing their way.

And then they’re all alone.

Mark is the one who tears the jacket away.

“I can’t believe you,” Mark growls, tugging him into a kiss the second the room is empty and threatening to make Donghyuck’s heart burst at the seams.

Donghyuck only giggles in response, shuffling closer and enjoying his lips on his, the way Mark runs his fingers through his hair.

“There is lube in my bag.”

Donghyuck pulls away, raising one of his eyebrows.

“Really?”

Mark’s glare resembles a pout more than anything else, but it would turn into an actual glare the second Donghyuck even implied it.

“I thought I was coming over to your place after,” Mark explains. “Or you mine. It’s been a while and it’s not like hearing Johnny dicking Ten down made it any better.”

Donghyuck stops himself from wincing just in time.

“Can we not talk about Johnny dicking Ten down, please?”

Donghyuck retrieves the lube from Mark’s duffle bag, digging past the basketball gear and towels, and pulls Mark’s pants down his thighs. His cock springs free, pretty and pink, and Donghyuck would truly love to wrap his lips around it, to taste it, but he didn’t know how long they had before the next lecture began and his cock was begging for friction.

The lecture chairs just barely manage to fit Mark laying down, and while Donghyuck doubts that the seats could support both of their weights, he settles on top of him, one leg still on the ground.

It would probably give him a sore back, but Donghyuck knew it would be worth it.

He smears cold lube onto his fingertips and finds himself incredibly grateful that his fingers sink into a shivering Mark easily, that Mark had apparently been all too sure that he was going to sleep over.

“Oh, baby, did you prep yourself?”

Mark glares at him weakly but his cock twitches, a pleased flush creeping over his cheeks at the pet name.

“Shut up, Donghyuck,” Mark grumbles, tugging him down into another kiss as he smears the remaining lube onto his cock and slicks himself up. Although the position is uncomfortable, entering Mark while Mark is splayed out across three lecture chairs with his clothes out of place and cock hard against his stomach is one of the hottest things Donghyuck thinks he has ever done.

Mark moans at the feeling of him, the sound muffled against Donghyuck’s lips, and Donghyuck spreads his legs further, making the slide easier. Mark is hot and tight around him and breathtakingly handsome, and although Donghyuck would rather be caught dead than let anyone else see Mark like this, the possibility of someone walking in on them makes liquid heat coil in his stomach.

He sets a fast pace once Mark has gotten used to having him inside of him, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to last long inside of Mark even if he went slowly, and is grateful that he knows exactly what his boyfriend likes, how to get him to cum. He angles his hips slightly, tilting Mark’s hips up, and when that makes him hit Mark’s prostate Mark jerks underneath him, his body reacting even before his mind does.

“I've missed this,” Donghyuck confesses, chest tight. “Missed being around you.”

With another snap of his hips, Mark comes, a whine escaping his lips as he turns his head against the chair to hide his face. Donghyuck doesn’t let him, instead surging down to kiss him as he speeds up, fueling the fire he feels burning inside of him.

It is Mark’s tongue meeting own lips tentatively, still dazed and clenching around him that makes him cum, knees buckling as pleasure explodes throughout his body, his vision fading to black. He collapses against Mark, the chairs groaning underneath them as he pulses inside of Mark, enjoying the few seconds he gets to spend just breathing Mark in and relishing in the aftershocks before he knows that they have to move.

Mark’s hand comes to run through his hair, and Donghyuck wishes he could fall asleep, but then Mark squirms a little under him, pushing at his shoulder.

“We need to move,” he says gently, pressing a kiss against Donghyuck’s forehead “Let me get tissues.”

Mark cleans them with a flush still decorating his cheeks, so relaxed and affectionate, and Donghyuck soaks up his kisses a little too eagerly.

“Living together would make things a lot easier,” Mark says when he’s done, throwing the used tissues into the trash next to the podium and stretching his hand out for him to hold.

Donghyuck’s heart jumps to his throat.

“You think so?”

Mark nods, smiling, and Donghyuck gets the feeling that he had been considering the option for a long time.

“I do,” he says. “If it would mean that we could fuck all the time, I don’t see the problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it please let me know! <3 kudos and comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
